


Torment for Christmas

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), stepril
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Sarcasm, Teasing, Teasing the girlfriend, stepril - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: April spends Christmas at the Wesley's on edge thanks to Blair and the stress of what she might be getting from the brunette as a gift...If the previous year was any indication.... April was in for another embarrassing gift exchange...
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Torment for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood to write something fun and fluffy for the holidays and this is what came of that... BIG THANKS to my buddy Hal (burblyboy on AO3) for playing beta and keeping me on the right track with this...
> 
> I am truly happy with the way this came out so PLEASE drop some love but, more importantly, leave me a comment! I would love to hear what you think :)
> 
> As always.. come chat with me on twitter (JulsValFTW)
> 
> ****************************************************************

April stared up at the ceiling contemplating her life choices. 

She’d made some great ones over the last few years. Choosing to stand up to her father and take back her life was the first one. Declaring her love for Sterling Wesley and starting their relationship was the second. The third was choosing to live with Sterling and share every aspect of her life with the woman she loved. 

The fourth was not going back to Atlanta for the holidays. Not after what happened last year. 

“You’re still in bed?” Sterling questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. “Babe, we have to leave in like an hour.” 

“I’m not going,” April muttered, pulling the comforter over her face. “Tell your parents I love them but I’m not doing Christmas this year.” 

Sterling exhaled, rolling her eyes. “Is this about Blair?” 

“We do not speak of your demon sister,” April responded. Her words were muffled by the large fluffy object covering her body. 

A soft, amused smile pulled onto Sterling’s lips as she shuffled closer to the bed. She pressed her knees into the mattress causing the bed to bounce slightly. “Babe.” She crawled closer, gripping the top of the comforter. She tried to remove the cover, but April tightened her hold from underneath. Sterling sucked her teeth, dropping her hand lightly onto April’s covered stomach. “April, come on. She promised she would behave.” 

“That’s what she said last year.” 

Sterling bit back a laugh, reaching up to tug on the comforter again. “The gift was-“ 

“Inappropriate?” 

Sterling wrinkled her nose, bouncing her head from side to side. “A little.” 

“A _little?!_ ” April exclaimed, yanking the cover away from her face. She struggled to sit up, pushing her back against the headboard. “She did it in front of your parents, Sterl!” She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face against them. “How am I supposed to look your mother in the eyes?” 

“April, my mom doesn’t remember where her keys are half the time.” Sterling inched a little closer, resting her hand on the back of her girlfriend’s head. She threaded her fingers through her hair, comfortingly. “I’m pretty sure she’s not going to remember Blair’s gift.” 

April sighed, keeping her head pressed against her knee. “Can’t you just go without me?” 

“Absolutely not.” Sterling leaned down, placing a kiss on the back of her head. “I promise everything is going to be fine.” 

April groaned, raising her head. “You know very well you can’t keep that promise.” A full-on pout graced her lips, and her brow was creased. 

Sterling studied her for a moment, chuckling lightly at her disheveled appearance. She reached out, gently patting down a few wild strands of hair. She slid her hands down, resting them on the sides of April’s face. “You’re going to have to trust me,” she stated nonchalantly as she placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “On top of that, think of how well you and Blair have been getting along since then.” 

April made a face. “Sending each other political memes does not solidify a friendship.” 

“In Blair’s mind it does,” Sterling noted, a bright smile adorning her gorgeous face. “And you two facetime more than her and I do.” Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side. “Which, honestly, is a little weird.” 

“That’s only because we were making sure we didn’t get you the same gift.” April exhaled heavily and leaned her head back against the headboard. “She’s going to pull something again this year. I know it.” 

Sterling placed her hand on April’s knee, rocking it back and forth. “Babe, you’ve got to get out of your head.” She waved her hand around the room. “It’s so nice out here.” She lightly bit down on her bottom lip and leaned in closer. “I’m out here.” 

April narrowed her eyes, teasingly as a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “You’re so lucky I love you,” she said, softly. 

“I really am,” Sterling responded, the same dopey, adorable smile playing on her lips. She closed the space between them pressing a long kiss to April’s lips. She pulled back just as quickly, laughing when April chased her for another. She placed a kiss to her knee then patted her kneecap tenderly. “Come on. Get up. We’re running out of time and I’m pretty sure you haven’t finished packing.” She stood up from the bed, wrinkling her brow as she looked at April. “Which is also weird.” 

“I seriously wasn’t going to go.” April pulled the comforter from her body and stood from the bed. She stretched, glancing over at Sterling. “I should have known better.” 

“Yes, you should have.” Sterling flashed a confident, closed mouth smile and wrinkled her nose. 

April half rolled her eyes and waved her hand, dismissively. “I guess I’ll finish packing.” 

Sterling watched her drag herself toward her unpacked luggage, amused by the overdramatic behavior of her normally so composed girlfriend. April mumbled incoherently to herself as she stopped at their shared dresser, pulling open a drawer as she searched for anything she may want to bring with her. Sterling did her best not to laugh, jutting out her bottom lip with a playful pout and made her way toward April. 

She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Listen, because you’re being so brave about this-“ She turned her head slightly, pressing a small kiss to April’s neck. “I’ll fight my mom a little harder about letting us sleep in the same room.” 

“You better,” April muttered, craning her neck to the right to allow Sterling more room to map out several more kisses along her skin. She closed her eyes, sighing from the welcomed, comforting contact. “Sneaking in and out of your room is a chore and a half.” She turned slightly so she could meet Sterling’s eyes. “That was also on my list of reasons why I didn’t want to go this year.” 

Sterling chuckled then placed a kiss on her shoulder before moving back. “You’ll have to show me your list of grievances another time.” She impishly patted April’s backside then moved away to finish getting ready. 

April turned, resting her hands on the open drawer. “Or I could just recite them to you on the drive.” She raised an eyebrow flashing Sterling her favorite half smile. 

“As long as we are out of here in the next forty five minutes, you can do whatever you’d like,” Sterling stated, winking at her before walking back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her… 

************************************************************************* 

“Mom, April and I live together.” 

“That’s your home not mine.” 

“We’re practically engaged!” 

“But you’re not so-separate rooms.” 

“Mom!” Sterling whined, stomping her foot, earning a stern glare from her mother. 

April sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, watching the argument unfold. She raised her hand, covering her mouth. Laughing at the level of whining her girlfriend had succumbed to would not help her argument but she made a mental note to tell Sterling how adorable she looks when she doesn’t get her way. 

Anderson slid into the stool beside her. He gave her a small nudge hello then stretched across the counter, reaching into the fruit bowl. He grabbed an apple then slid back into an upright seated position. His gaze shifted between his wife and his daughter taking in their odd stand-off. 

Mr. Wesley turned to April knitting his brow with a silent question. April leaned closer so she could quietly explain the situation when Sterling spoke up once again. 

“We have been sharing the same bed for almost two years, Mom. Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep alone?” 

April half motioned her hand toward Sterling and Anderson nodded with a small ‘ah’. 

“It’s only two weeks, Sterling. I’m sure you can survive.” 

Anderson huffed, amused as he scrunched his nose and held his finger up to April. He shifted in his chair, turning his full attention to his family. “Deb, they’re adults. Just let them share a bed,” he suggested, taking a large bite. “Lord knows we shared a few before we got married.” 

Sterling took in a sharp breath and her jaw slacked. “Daddy!” 

“Anderson, I swear,” Debbie grumbled, pressing her hands hard into the counter. She ducked her head, sighing heavily as she raised one hand in defeat. “Fine.” 

Sterling squealed with delight and April allowed her laughter to slip through. She scurried forward, wrapping her arms around her mother’s defeated form. “Thank you so much!” she gushed, squeezing lovingly. 

Debbie straightened, and half hugged her back. “Yeah, yeah.” She half rolled her eyes as she patted Sterling’s arm. She turned in her daughter’s embrace giving her a stern look. “Don’t think that’s a license to do anything… extra.” 

April exchanged a look with Sterling before they both looked at Debbie. “Noted,” they responded in unison. 

“See. That was easy,” Anderson stated, slapping his hand down on the counter. He pushed himself up and glanced around. “Has anyone seen Blair?” 

“I sent her to the store to grab some last minute things.” Debbie turned her wrist, glancing at the time on her watch. “She should be back soon.” 

April felt her body tense and she met Sterling’s eyes. “Blair is already here?” she asked, hating the fact that her voice sounded high pitched in her ears. She cleared her throat, attempting to regain some sort of composure. “I thought she wasn’t coming until tomorrow?” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

The deep whisper tickled her ear, causing April to jump and bang her knee against the base of the counter. She swiveled around and met the grinning face of Blair Wesley. The brunette placed the bags she was carrying down on the countertop, never breaking her eye contact with April. 

“Did you miss me, Stevens?” 

April made a strangled sound earning a strange look from Blair. The brunette puffed out a laugh as she placed the final bag on the counter. Sterling hurried around the counter giving Blair barely a second to brace herself before she was engulfed in a strong twin hug. They half separated, but Blair left her arm around her sister’s waist and focused her attention on April once again. 

“What’s up with you?” Blair questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You’re a lot paler than usual.” 

“Blair, be nice,” Debbie ordered as she emptied the bags and handed the contents to Anderson. She looked over at April momentarily concerned. “She’s right though, sweetie. Are you feeling okay?” 

April snapped from her stupor. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I think I’m still tired from the drive.” She swallowed back the anxious feeling in her stomach and plastered on her best smile. “It’s nice to see you, Blair.” 

“Hmm.” Blair eyed her skeptically then looked at Sterling. “Is she being sincere?” 

“Are you?” Sterling countered, raising an eyebrow. She nudged her sister with her hip. “You promised to be on your best behavior.” 

Blair dropped her jaw, taking in a mock offended gasp. “I am and I will!” Her attention slowly shifted toward April again as a mischievous look covered her features. “I can’t wait for you to see what I got you for Christmas this year.” 

April prayed the room wasn’t really spinning as fast as it appeared to be. Sterling immediately picked up on the panic flooding her girlfriend’s face. She released her sister immediately and reached out, taking April’s hand in her own. She pulled the girl from her seat and wrapped her arm around her waist protectively. 

“Okay, we’re going upstairs and unpack,” Sterling announced, side eyeing Blair. “You need to quit it,” she scolded in a harsh whisper. 

The brunette raised her hands in defense and chuckled sneakily. 

“Hurry back down when you’re done,” Debbie requested, emptying the last of the bags. “I could really use ya’all’s help with dinner.” 

“Sure thing, Mom,” Sterling agreed as she tugged gently on April’s wrist. She cocked her head toward the stairs quietly beckoning for April to follow. 

April’s feet moved on their own accord. She was fairly sure she was on autopilot since her brain was too busy going over the million and one inappropriate gifts Blair could have purchased this year. As she walked closely past Blair, she didn’t fail to notice her evil little smirk had not dissipated. In fact, it grew as brown eyes followed April as she walked behind Sterling. She glanced over her shoulder and audibly gulped when Blair raised her index finger, bending it several times mocking a wave. 

Sterling groaned, moving April in front of her in order to break her sister’s chain of torment. “She’s just messing with you,” she assured her as she placed her hand on the small of April’s back guiding her up the stairs. 

“Why is your sister like this?” 

“I ask myself that question a lot.” 

April huffed and shook her head as she walked up the stairs. “I’m definitely dating the right twin.” 

Sterling giggled, catching up to April at the top of the stairs. She placed her hands on her hips, gently pulling April back against her. “Without a doubt,” she agreed as she pressed a kiss to the shorter girl’s cheek and guided her into her bedroom…. 

****************************************************************************** 

The only way April could think of to describe the last few days with Blair Wesley was extreme mental torture. 

Blair walked around the Wesley home cheerfully playing the role of a perfectly mature adult. But, when no one was paying attention, she would wink at April. She would make that stupid, mischievous face where she would grin and stick her tongue halfway between her teeth. During dinner, she would attempt to grab April’s attention by making random noises then, once she had it, she would wiggle her eyebrows and motion toward Sterling or the perfectly wrapped gift she had for April under the tree. 

Being stuck inside the house with Blair was destroying her sanity. 

She felt an odd sense of relief when Debbie suggested they do some last minute shopping at Lenox Square mall then have lunch at one of the nicer restaurants located there. April hoped having Blair’s mother with them might actually tone down some of her silent innuendos and all around adolescent behavior. She wasn’t really expecting much considering the way Blair acted inside their home, but she hoped at least the remarks and facial expressions would be far and few between. 

They managed to knock out a few solid hours of shopping before Blair whined about how hungry she was. April commented how she was always hungry and immediately regretted speaking when Blair locked eyes with her. A wicked grin slid slowly across her lips and she turned to her mother, looping her arm through the older woman’s. 

“Hey, mom. We should stop by the Peloton store before we eat,” she suggested, strolling closely beside her mother. 

Debbie looked at her strangely. “And why’s that, sweetheart?” 

April tightened her grip on Sterling’s hand. She knew she squeezed a little too tightly when she heard a muffled ‘ow’ from her girlfriend. She glanced at her, quietly apologizing, then turned back to watch the scene unfolding before her. April reminded herself to just keep her thoughts to herself going forward. 

“I overheard you and dad talking about what his doctor said. You know, how hunting and golf shouldn’t be used as an alternative to actual exercise?” She flexed her free arm. “A really good workout with one of these devices-“ 

“It’s a stationary bike,” April corrected, silently praying that would be the last time Blair used that particular description. 

Blair glanced over her shoulder, a smug grin tilting on the corner of her lips. “Which is a device.” Her tone dripped with unnecessary sarcasm then continued her previous discussion. “Like I was saying, using one of these devices really gets you breathing heavy, keeps the blood flowing, and the heart pounding.” Another quick, evil glance toward April occurred and all April wanted to do was smush the smirk right off of her face. “Studies show that using a device to assist in a healthy workout regimen increases stamina.” 

“Blair,” Sterling interjected, giving her sister a knowing glare. 

April didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until she heard the warning tone in Sterling’s voice. She looked up at her girlfriend, noticing the small comforting smile on her lips as she gazed at April from her peripheral. April raised her free hand, lightly squeezing Sterling’s forearm. Sometimes she forgot how aware of her emotions Sterling was. 

Blair shot her a confused look. “What?” 

“You know what,” Sterling responded, raising an eyebrow. 

“Whatever,” Blair muttered, dismissively as she waved her hand. 

Debbie looked between the group confused by the exchange between her daughters. “I’m actually a little hungry myself,” she stated, easing into the conversation. “How about we grab some lunch then come look at those machines later?” 

Blair sighed dramatically. “Fine.” 

The confusion deepened on Debbie’s face. “Honey, you just said you were starving.” 

April slowed her steps, pulling Sterling back with her. Blair and Debbie were too caught up in their sudden back and forth to realize that the couple had put some distance between them. Concern filtered through Sterling’s features as her blue eyes stared back at April with a silent question. 

“Thank you for trying to rein in your sister.” April clasped her hand a little more gently this time. 

The big dopey smile that always made April’s heart stutter in her chest formed on Sterling’s face. “Anything for you, babe,” Sterling assured her as she placed a small kiss on her forehead. She motioned toward her mother and sister. “We should probably catch up.” 

April nodded with a soft smile and tugged forward toward the rest of the group. 

Debbie suggested they eat at a place called True Food Kitchen, saying she had heard great things about their healthy menu from the women in her book club. April and Sterling were more than willing to try it out, but Blair complained about wanting a little bit of grease and fat with her afternoon meal. To which Debbie argued that their dinner would most likely consist of those things so they should eat a light lunch. 

Blair was swiftly outvoted, and they settled into a quiet table toward the back of the restaurant. 

They chatted about the plan for the rest of the holidays. Debbie let them know there would be a small party for Christmas eve. April was pleased to find out Ezequiel and Hannah B. were planning on stopping by and joining in on the festivities. The conversation remained light and Blair was unusually quiet. It didn’t stop the brunette from shooting little glances toward April followed by her usual wink and smirk. 

“Oh, April. I’ve been meaning to ask you-” Debbie swallowed the last of her bite, bringing her napkin to her lips “-how’s your back?” 

April paused her glass by her lips as she spared a quick glance at Sterling. Her girlfriend shook her head and shrugged seemingly as confused as she was. April turned back to Debbie, raising her brow in question. 

“My back? My back is fine. Why do you ask?” April questioned, bringing her drink fully to her lips. 

“Well, Blair got you that massager last year, so I assumed you were having some issues.” 

April choked on her drink, quickly bringing her hand to her mouth to avoid spitting on the woman sitting across from her. Blair’s obnoxious laugh followed by even more obnoxious clapping filled the space around them. April breathed in trying to take hold of the erratic coughing tensing her body. Sterling quickly placed her hand on her back, doing her best to sooth April’s convulsions. 

“April, sweetie, are you okay?” Debbie asked, hurriedly reaching across the table. 

April placed her hand on her chest nodding her head still unable to find the ability to speak. Blair’s sarcastic laughter rang in her ears and she shot a look at the brunette. Her body was pressed back against the booth and her hand covered her face as she tried to slow her laughter. She could see the faint stain of hysterical tears glistening on Blair’s face. 

“She’s fine, mom,” Sterling responded for her, glaring at her sister. “And we bought a new mattress, so everything is much better now.” 

April continued to cough as she looked at Sterling from her peripheral. Her girlfriend’s face was bright red, and April was fairly certain the look of embarrassment mirrored her own. “Yes, Debbie, I’m fine,” she croaked, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Thank you.” 

Debbie blew out a sigh of relief and settled back into her seat. “That’s good.” She picked up her fork again then paused, hovering the utensil over her plate. “You know, I will never understand why you bought her one of those wand looking ones, Blair.” She pointed her fork around the table. “My friend Abigail bought one of those massage pads that you just latch onto the back of your chair. It works fine when you’re by yourself.” 

“Oh my God!” Blair screeched, slapping her hand over her mouth. She tossed her napkin onto the table. “I-have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.” 

Debbie turned to her concerned. “Baby, are you alright?” 

“Mmhmm. I just-” 

Blair’s eyes teared up from the force of the laughter bubbling up inside of her. She waved her hand as she scooted out of her seat. She pointed toward the back of the restaurant and took a few hurried steps away from the table. She didn’t get far before the laugh poured from her mouth, loud and wild. 

Sterling and April, on the other hand, were mortified. 

Debbie knitted her brow together, staring at the couple. “What is going on?” 

“Nothing, Mom,” Sterling responded as she continued to rub her hand up and down April’s back. “It’s just… Blair being _Blair._ ” 

Debbie accepted her answer with a shrug and continued eating her meal. 

April pressed her elbows into the table and covered her face with her hands. “Remind me not to kill your sister before Christmas.” 

Sterling leaned closer, placing a kiss to the side of her head. “I’ll do my best.” 

***************************************************** 

“She probably told Ezequiel and Hannah B. what she bought me.” 

“I’m sure she didn’t, baby.” 

“You’ve been giving your sister a lot of credit she doesn’t deserve.” 

“It’s Christmas...” 

April shifted to the side, feeling Sterling’s arm tighten around her abdomen. She squinted slightly taking in the resting form of her girlfriend cuddled up against her side. It bothered her how easily Sterling could fall asleep. Especially when April was filled with so much anxiety and pent up energy that she could probably rearrange Sterling’s entire childhood bedroom within an hour. 

April rolled onto her side placing her face to face with Sterling. “You know, she was dropping subtle comments the whole party.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “It kind of pisses me off that Ezequiel wouldn’t tell me what she was whispering to him about. You know, while we were playing charades.” 

“They were probably talking strategy…” 

“No, it was more. I could tell by the way they were looking at me. All sneaky and scheming.” She eyed Sterling, waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to pop open and focus on her. “Sterling?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m talking to you.” 

“Mmhmm.” Sterling moved her hand from her hip and lightly patted April’s face. “And I’m listening…” 

April scrunched her face, shifting away from Sterling’s lackadaisical touch. “You’re half asleep.” 

Sterling sighed, rolling onto her back. “It’s three in the morning.” She brought her hand to her face, rubbing her eye lazily. “April, we have to be up super early tomorrow to unwrap presents then church...” 

“That’s the thing, Sterl. We are opening presents _tomorrow._ ” April sat up slightly. She positioned her body closer to Sterling, resting her hand on her stomach. Her gaze dropped and she fixated on the way her fingers tugged gently at Sterling’s sleep shirt. “We could sneak out and go back home. Avoid all of the pending embarrassment.” 

Sterling released a quiet exhale and rested her hand over April’s. She intertwined their fingers, locking their hands together. Her eyes fluttered open, halfway, and she rolled her head to the side looking sleepily up at April. She brought April’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“Babe, we are not driving back to New York at this hour.” 

Sterling tugged on her hand, silently requesting for her to lay back down. April sighed, allowing herself to be pulled into Sterling’s embrace. April rested her head on her chest, closing her eyes when Sterling wrapped her arm around her and began to lightly trail her fingers up and down her bare arm. It was soothing, but she still felt like she was about to explode. 

“Promise me you will take her outside and beat her if I’m right about the gift.” 

Sterling chuckled sleepily as she continued her ministrations. “You do know Blair has beat my ass on more than one occasion?” 

“You’re older now. You can take her.” 

Sterling smiled, turning her head slightly. “Hey,” she called out, softly as she inched back, giving April room to look up at her. The moonlight shining through her bedroom window afforded her the chance to see the worry in her girlfriend’s gorgeous green eyes. She pouted, reaching up to lightly touch her chin. “It’s going to be fine.” 

April mirrored her pout. “You keep saying that, but-“ 

“I know Blair can be kind of a jerk sometimes-“ 

“Sometimes?” 

Sterling chuckled. “Most of the time.” She brushed her thumb across April’s chin. “But she does care about you. She just has a really weird way of showing it.” 

April sulked momentarily then pushed herself closer to Sterling, snuggling into her neck. “I really don’t know if I can go through another Christmas with your sister trying to enhance our sex life.” 

Sterling wrinkled her nose. “Ew, could we not talk about my sister doing anything to our sex life?” 

“Tell that to your vibrator purchasing twin.” 

“Again, ew.” 

April sighed, sliding her arm tighter around Sterling’s midsection. “Maybe we can just go to church and skip the whole gift giving thing all together.” 

Sterling smiled as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll bring up your suggestion at breakfast,” she whispered as she gave April one more comforting squeeze before they finally drifted off to sleep… 

************************************************************************** 

April sat on the edge of the couch surrounded by open gifts. Sterling sat on the floor beside her, unwrapping what turned out to be another item Debbie deemed necessary for their survival. Sterling tilted her head back, holding the gift up to April who smiled approvingly. She reached out, cupping Sterling’s chin with her hand as she leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“We don’t need another coffee maker,” she whispered, offering her girlfriend a warm, loving smile. 

“I know, but I don’t have the heart to tell them that,” Sterling returned just as quietly. She inched up and kissed April again. “We’ll just return it and get that air cooker thing you wanted.” She turned to the side, resting the box beside herself then turned to her parents. “Thank you so much, guys. We love it.” 

“Yes, thank you so much,” April added as she gently threaded her fingers through Sterling’s soft hair. “This will definitely cut down on Sterl’s Starbucks runs.” 

Sterling scrunched her brow, tilting her head back to look at April again. “You act like I do those just for me.” 

April adorably wrinkled her nose in response before touching the tip of Sterling’s. She straightened, slapping her hands softly against her thighs. “Looks like we’ve opened everything, huh?” 

“Not everything,” Blair chimed in, standing from her spot on the other couch. 

April’s heart leapt into her throat when Blair stood, a shit-eating grin filling her face. Her eyes followed the twin as she skipped over toward the tree, hopping over a few discarded boxes. Blair gathered the remaining gifts and made her way back to her parents first, handing them each a perfectly wrapped box. 

“Aw, thank you, sweetheart,” Anderson gushed, bringing the box to his ear and giving it a small shake. “Oh, doesn’t sound like a tie so that’s a plus.” 

Blair jokingly rolled her eyes. “My gift giving has evolved, daddy,” she stated, giving April a quick glance before returning her attention to her mother. “Mom.” 

“Thank you, honey,” Debbie cooed, accepting her gift as well. 

Blair slowly turned on her sock clad heels and smiled broadly at the couple. April anxiously fidgeted with her hands. Sterling glanced up at her, resting her hand over her girlfriend’s to still her jittery movements. Their eyes met and April relaxed under Sterling’s silent request for her to do so. 

“Sterl,” Blair singsonged, holding out a brightly wrapped box toward her sister. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Thanks,” Sterling replied cautiously, as she took the box from her sister’s hands. 

Blair faced April, bouncing happily on her toes. April really couldn’t determine which was freaking her out more. The thought of what was possibly in the box or the way Blair eerily smiled at her as if she was her most favorite person in the entire world. She swallowed nervously with each step Blair took closer. Sterling inched closer as well, resting her arm on April’s thigh almost protectively. 

She had to admit, Sterling protecting her from her sister was a bit of a turn on. 

“Merry Christmas, Stevens.” Blair smiled brightly extending the box outward toward April. “I really hope it fits.” 

April narrowed her eyes, uncertainty clouding her features. Was that an innuendo or was she being sincere? It was so hard to tell with Blair. It always had been. “Thanks…” She accepted the gift and rested the box on her lap. 

Blair cocked her head to the side. “Aren’t you going to open it?” 

“Uh-“ April cleared her throat and motioned toward everyone else. “I thought perhaps your family should go first.” 

“Aw, April, you are family.” Blair reached out and gave her shoulder an endearing shove. She tapped the box then pushed it closer. “Go ahead. Open it.” 

April eyed her suspiciously. Normally, she would be overwhelmed with the fact that Blair considered her family. But, at this very moment, she didn’t trust one single thing coming from the brunette’s mouth. 

“Yeah, April,” Anderson added, ushering her on. “Obviously, Blair is super excited about what she got you, so you go on and go first.” 

She looked to Sterling for help. For some sort of out, but she could tell her girlfriend had nothing. The look on her face was the same one April had received every time Sterling was clueless on how to handle a situation. Her eyes widened and she breathed in, flashing April the most apologetic look she could muster. 

“Okay…” April conceded, exhaling shakily. 

The pounding of her heart was maddening. She did her best to control the way her hands shook as she undid the perfectly crafted bow. Her mind was racing with the multitude of possibilities that could be resting inside the box on her lap. She prayed it wasn’t something recognizable. Almost hoping it was another “back massager”. The paper fell to the floor by her feet and she took in a deep breath before pulling the top of the box open. 

“I thought color would suit you.” 

April's jaw slacked, surprised by the item sitting inside the box. Her hands slipped inside and pulled out the most beautiful emerald green sweater she had ever seen. She admired the material before clutching it to her chest. 

“Blair, this is beautiful,” April complemented, staring at her in awe. 

Blair made a face and scoffed. “Don’t sound so surprised. I have pretty decent fashion sense.” 

Sterling reached up, touching the material. “Wow, Blair, this is really nice.” 

Blair smiled proudly, motioning toward Sterling’s present. “I did that really gross thing and got you one too but in a different color.” 

Sterling frowned. “Spoiler.” 

Blair shrugged, waving her off. “Anyway…” She looked around at her parents. “I hope you guys like what I got you too.” 

Their parents took that as their cue and began opening their gifts. 

“Thank you, Blair,” April said, bringing the twin’s attention back to her. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad,” Blair beamed, taking a quick glance at her parents before kneeling down by her sister and April. “By the way.” She looked around again then leaned in close. “Your real present is sitting on your bed. If you use it tonight, try and keep it down. Mom’s got ears like a hawk.” She pressed a quick kiss to Sterling’s stunned face before meeting April’s eyes. “Merry Christmas.” 

April narrowed her eyes. “You really are a demon.” 

“Eh.” Blair shrugged and stood back up. She clapped her hands together. “Time for eggnog!” she announced as her parents scrambled to their feet and followed her to the kitchen. 

April could feel the heat on the tips of her ears as she glanced down at Sterling. Her girlfriend sat in stunned silence staring toward the kitchen. April exhaled lightly as she gently ran her hand over the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

“I told you so.” 

“I promise next time I’ll listen.”


End file.
